Nicolai Technikus Ein Leben
by SandersonDerKobold
Summary: This is going to be version 3.0 of Technus's lifestory. It isn't finished yet as I am translating the story into English at the same time.
1. Prolog

Nicolai Technikus –

Ein Leben

Prolog:

"Aua! Tiefschläge sind unfair! Na warte du kleiner…"

"Gib endlich auf Technikus! Wann merkst du endlich, dass du ein Versager bist?"

"Ein Versager?! Du wagst es mich einen Versager zu nennen?!"

"Ehrlich gesagt nennt er dich nicht nur so…"

"Genau! Du bist auch einer. Wie oft hast du schon versucht die Welt zu erobern und Danny hat dich besiegt…?"

"Nein! Ich bin kein Versager! Ich bin Technikus, Herrscher aller Technologie!"

"Gut so, Sam, Tucker zeigt es ihm!"

"Du warst schon immer ein Versager und du wirst immer einer bleiben!"

"… Nein! ….Wie schrecklich…Ihr habt ja so Recht. Ich bin wirklich ein Versager und das auf jedem Gebiet…"

"Was ist denn plötzlich in den gefahren?"


	2. Ein alltäglicher Abend

Nicolai Technikus – Ein Leben

: Unbeschwerte Kindheit

Ein alltäglicher Abend

Seufzend beobachtete ich das spiel der Kerzenflamme. Es war ein kalter, dunkler, und vor allem langweiliger Abend im September 1892. Ich saß mit meiner Schwester Sophia in der nur durch Kerzenlicht beleuchteten Küche und schälte Kartoffeln während sie häckelte. Unsere Mutter war in der Scheune und fütterte die Tiere, unser Vater nicht zuhause.

Die Küche war das größte unserer Räume. Obwohl wir nicht zu den bessergestellten Bauern nahe Czernowitz gehörten, hatten wir neben der Küche nur ein Schlafzimmer, das allein den Eltern gehörte, und eine Scheune für die Tiere. Meine Schwester und ich mussten in der Küche schlafen.

Dass wir dabei nicht immer unbedingt glänzend miteinander auskamen sollte wohl nicht verwundern. Doch alles in allem verstand ich mich dennoch gut mit ihr. Ich blickte von meiner Arbeit auf und beobachtete Sophia. Ihre dunklen haselnussbraunen Augen wirkten freundlich und entspannt, aber dennoch konzentriert. Ihre Hände führten die schlanke Häkelnadel mit großer Präzision durch die Maschen des Garns. Das für mich unförmig wirkende Gewirr aus Maschen, welches meine Schwester da auf ihrem Schoß schien Gestallt anzunehmen.


	3. Neuartiges Gedankengut

Nicolai Technikus - Ein Leben

: Unbeschwerte Kindheit

Neuartiges Gedankengut

Ich kam schließlich zu dem Resultat, dass das Gehäkelte auf ihrem Schoß wie ein Säugling wirkte, den seine Mutter in den Armen hält… So vor mich hin fantasierend, kamen mir einige seltsame Gedanken. Gedanken, die ich mir in den zehn Jahren meines noch jungen Lebens nie gestellt hatte. Ich fixierte erneut das Bündel auf Sophias Schoß, die ganz ruhig häkelte und meinen Blick nicht zu bemerken schien.

Doch plötzlich blickte sie auf.

„Was ist los, Nicolai?", fragte sie. Ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie schon lang bemerkt hatte, dass ich alles andere tat als mich aufs Kartoffelschälen zu konzentrieren.

„Mutter braucht die Kartoffeln bis morgen früh also hör auf Löcher in die Gegend zu starren und mach dich an die Arbeit", wies sie mich streng an.

Ich war das von ihr gewöhnt. Meine Schwester wusste ihre stellvertretende erzieherische Position oft zu benutzen. Doch dieses mal wollte ich nicht nachgeben. Dazu brennte mir die Frage viel zu sehr in den Gedanken. Ich zögerte etwas und überlegte wie ich sie hätte formulieren sollen...irgendwas fehlte mir da…irgendein Begriff…doch er fiel mir nicht ein.

Als ich Sophia nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht meine Frage gestellt hatte und anstatt weiter Kartoffeln zu schälen über eine geeignete Formulierung nachdachte, stieß sie schließlich ungeduldiges Seufzen aus:

„Bitte Nicolai. Wenn du etwas fragen willst dann frag! Aber danach machst du gefälligst mit der Arbeit weiter!"

Nun…meiner Schwester zu liebe verwendete ich einfach die erstbeste Formulierung die mir eingefallen war.

„Sophia", fing ich langsam an. Unbeeindruckt fixierte mich ihr Blick. Doch ich fuhr fort:

„Wie war es eigentlich als ich noch nicht hier war? Ich meine...wo war ich bevor ich hier war? Wieso kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?"


	4. Der Klapperstorch

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

: Unbeschwerte Kindheit

Der Klapperstorch

Meine Schwester erstarrte in ihrer Häkelarbeit und warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, als hätte ich etwas teuflisch heraufbeschworen. Erschrocken kauerte ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass solch eine Frage solch eine Reaktion bei ihr auslösen würde. Sophia öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann lies sie es bleiben und schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Verwundert beobachtete ich die junge Frau:

„Sophia, was hast du?"

„Nichts, Nicolai, nichts...", murmelte sie und führte ihr Häkelwerk fort.

„Warum antwortest du mir dann nicht?", fragte ich wie ein Kind eben fragt.

„Weil es auf diese Frage keine Antwort gibt", meinte sie kurz und trocken ohne aufzuschauen.

"Aber es kann doch keine Fragen ohne Antworten geben! Eine Frage kann nicht ohne Antwort existieren und eine Antwort nicht ohne Frage. Und selbst wenn die Antwort nicht unbedingt die Richtige ist, kann sie existieren indem sie ausgesprochen wird", ich war verwirrt, die Aussage meine Schwester erschien mir unlogisch und wirkte gar so, als wollte sie mir keine Antwort geben.

Sophia nahm ihr Häkelzeug und legt es auf dem Tisch ab. Augenrollend seufzte sie genervt, lehnte sich gegen den Tisch an und schaute auf mich herunter:

„Eigentlich sollte es dich auch gar nicht interessieren in deinem jungen Alter. Aber ich kenn ja den kleinen Kolja… Nagut, Da du mich ja sowieso nicht in Ruhe lassen wirst bis ich es dir sage..."

„Ja?", ich setzte mich vor auf die Stuhlkante und erwartete voller Spannung die Antwort.

„Also als du noch nicht auf der Welt warst, da...warst du in dem Bauch von Mutter", ich merkte, dass sie leicht gezögert hatte. Dies machte mich skeptisch und so beschloss ich tiefer zu bohren.

„Warst du auch dort?"

„Ja, ich war lange vor dir auch dort. Und jetzt Schluss damit!", Sophia versuchte das Thema abzubrechen.

„Und wie bin ich da hingekommen?", ich ließ nicht locker. Das war eine Angewohnheit von mir, wenn ich etwas wissen wollte, dann musste es genau sein.

„Ach! Mey mey mey was bist du nur für ein Kind, dass du solche Fragen stellst!", Sophia fegte vor Wut ihre Häkelnadeln vom Tisch.

Ich schrak zusammen. Was war denn so falsch an dieser Frage? Mit großen Augen sah ich erschrocken zu meiner wutentbrannten Schwester auf. Doch diese seufzte nur und nahm die Nadeln wieder in die Hände. Etwas nervös daran rumspielend überlegte kurz, dann erzählte sie:

„Es ist so….Bevor eine Frau ein Kind bekommt, besucht sie der Klapperstorch. Du weist schon, dieser schwarzweise, große Vogel auf den Dächern. Er zwickt dann also die Frau mit seinem langen roten Schnabel. Wenn er sie in die rechte Wade zwickt, bekommt die Frau ein Mädchen, wenn er in die linke Wade zwickt einen Jungen. So nun weist du alles." Ich dachte über Sophias Worte nach. Wie konnte ein Storch meiner Mutter zwei Kinder geben? Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach Zwickspuren an ihrer Wade Ausschau halten…ob wohl die Kühe im Stall auch von dem Storch gezwickt wurden bevor sie Kälber bekamen?

„Woher weist du das?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Meine Schwester schaute böse zu mir hinüber:

„Weil ich ihn damals gesehen hab, wie er bei Mutter war und jetzt hör auf zu fragen!"

Ich nickte, dann wand ich mich wieder meinen Kartoffeln zu. Vielleicht, wenn ich ganz gut aufpassen würde, würde ich auch mal sehen, wie der Storch unsere Mutter besuchte.

„Meinst du der Storch besucht dich auch bald? Schließlich war Mutter auch zweiundzwanzig als sie dich bekommen hat", fragte ich und kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie meine Schwester von dem Storch gejagt wird.

„Weist du nicht jede Frau bekommt ein Kind…, sie muss auch mit einem Mann in einem Bett schlafen", Sophia lachte. Doch dann blickte sie hastig zur Seite und sprach schnell weiter:

"Sonst würde ja jede Frau ein Kind haben, aber keinen Mann der die Familie versorgt. Und darum bringt der Storch nur Frauen ein Kind, bei denen ein Mann liegt…"


	5. Zwei Geschwister Zwei Weltbilder

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

I. Kapitel: Unbeschwerte Kindheit

Zwei Geschwister - zwei Weltbilder

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich meine Schwester ein wenig dafür beneidete, dass sie schon 12 Jahre älter als ich war. Nein um ehrlich zu sein war ich sogar erstaunt, was meine Schwester alles wusste. Und das sogar obwohl sie mit zwölf Jahren aus der Schule gegangen war, kurz bevor ich geboren wurden. Dieser Entschluss war mir ein Rätsel…obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass unsere finanzielle Lage nur ein Kind auf die Schule schicken konnte. Der Vater hatte es ja auch nur allzu oft erwähnt.

Wenn ich meine Schwester fragte wieso sie das zugelassen hatte, erklärte sie mir voller Überzeugung, dass man sein Leben nicht mit, ihrer Meinung nach, unnützen Wissen vergeuden sollte, sondern damit, die Familie zu versorgen. Ich war zwar erst seit ein paar Jahren in der Schule, aber ich hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht vor auf meine Bildung zu verzichten. Ich wollte lernen, lernen, lernen, Zusammenhänge begreifen und eigene Ideen entwickeln, auch wenn meine Schwester immer versuchte mich auf die, ihrer Meinung, rechte Bahn zu bringen.

Immer wenn sie sah, wie ich nach der Schule über meinen wenigen Büchern saß, anstatt auf dem Hof zu helfen, schimpfte sie:

„Nicolai, du wirst unserer Familie nie etwas nützen wenn du nur Bücher liest!" Es mag wohl für mein damals junges Alter eine etwas ungewöhnliche Einstellung gewesen sein, doch ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass die Arbeit an Haus und Hof eine Nebensächlichkeit im Vergleich zu der scheinbaren Unendlichkeit des Wissens war.

„Das siehst du ganz falsch. Nur durch Bildung erreicht man etwas!", erwiderte ich jedesmal. Sophia blickte mich nur unverständlich an:

„Als ich zehn war, habe ich mit meinen Freunden draußen gespielt. Ach Brüderchen…du bist schon ein seltsames Kind…anstatt hier rum zu hocken solltest du diese Zeit wirklich genießen, solange du sie noch hast. Was nützt dir schon Mathematik und Fremdsprachen? Das einzige Wissen, das ich brauche, Nicolai, ist wie man möglichst viel Ertrag erzielt und das Vieh großzieht." Ich seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn mit meiner Schwester zu diskutieren.

Zu meinem Leid unterschied sich auch die Meinung meiner Eltern sich nicht von der meiner Schwester. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass mein Großvater, Alexander Tekhika wollte, dass der älteste,…in meinem Fall einzige, Sohn seines Sohnes, eine gute Ausbildung bekommt, sollte nach der Vorstellung meiner Eltern mein Leben genauso ablaufen wie das meiner Schwester.


	6. Junges Genie

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

: Unbeschwerte Kindheit

Junges Genie

Doch das wollte ich nicht sehen. Für mich war meine Umgebung etwas was genauestens hinterfragt werden musste. Jedes Detail, jedes noch so unwichtig scheinendes Glied in diesem perfekt ausgeklügelten Netzwerk barg wahrscheinlich noch ein vielfaches mehr als was man schon herausgefunden hatte. Aber am allerwichtigsten von allen Sachen war es mir, zu wissen, wie alles funktionierte. Wie kam es, dass sich das schwere Pendel der großen Uhr immer gleichschnell bewegte? Nach einigem Überlegen öffnete ich den Uhrenkasten und versuchte es herauszufinden, wobei ich versehentlich das Pendel angehalten hatte. Und wieso musste man Vaters neue Taschenuhr aufziehen? Der einzige Weg das herauszufinden war sie auseiander zunehmen. Leider war mir dabei eines der Zahnräder abhanden gekommen und nie wieder aufgetaucht.

Oft ging wie im Fall der Taschenuhr, bei meinen Untersuchungen etwas kaputt oder ich verlor etwas. Dann bekam ich gehörigen Ärger und Prügel mit dem Ledergürtel. Das war nicht gerade angenehm, denn mein Vater war nicht gerade zimperlich mit mir. Manchmal wenn es ganz arg war, schlug er in seiner Wut so fest zu, dass mein Hinterleib starke Striemen oder sogar offene Wunde aufwies. Doch bei allem Schmerz…das war es mir wert, denn ich war davon überzeugt, dass es sich eines Tages auszahlen würde.

Seit meinem 13. Lebensjahr fingen diese Zukunftsvorstellungen mehr und mehr Gestallt anzunehmen. Ja ich war mir sicher, dass ich wenn ich groß war, Wissenschaftler oder…nein vielleicht sogar und Erfinder werden würde. Dann würde ich solche Maschinen und Geräte die ich jetzt nur untersuchte, entwickeln oder verbessern. Ich sah mich schon, wie ich der berühmteste Erfinder der Elektrotechnik wäre, vielleicht sogar noch berühmter als Edison oder Tesla. Ja ich sah mich selber

als fortschrittlichen Menschen. Viel fortschrittlicher als die meisten anderen Leute meiner Zeit, die immer noch in ihrem altmodischen Weltbild lebten.


	7. Die Ernte

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

II. Kapitel: Die Jugendjahre

Die Ernte

Währrend ich also weiterhin an meinen, für meine Zeit ungewöhnlichen, individuellen Lebens hing, ging das Leben meiner restlichen Familie den, von mir beobachteten, normalen Lauf. Bis,....ja zu diesem einen Herbsttag. Es war Erntezeit, ein jährliches Ereignis, Missernten natürlich ausgeschlossen, an dem die ganze Familie in die Arbeit einbezogen war.

Währrend Mutter und meine Schwester das Getreide mit den Sicheln schnitten, hatte ich die Ähren zusammenzubinden. Gemeinsam verfrachteten wir die Bündel auf unseren Wagen, karrten ihn zurück nach Hause, wo wir, aber vorallem Vater, da er die meiste Kraft von uns allen besaß, die Körner aus den Hülsen schlugen. Das war in der Tat Knochenarbeit. Hätten wir nicht einige Mägdte und Knechte besessen, die ganze Prozedur hätte uns wahrscheinlich mit der Zeit ausgezerrt. So befanden wir, die Familie inklusive dem Gesinde, uns auf dem Feld um die Ähren einzusammeln.

Ich schnürrte gerade ein neues Bündel, als ich plötzlich meine Eltern und meine Schwester heftig miteinander diskutieren hörte. Ich wusste, dass ich, wenn nicht in ein Gespräch miteinbezogen worden, was meistens der Fall war, mich auch gefälligst daraus fern zu halten hatte, aber ich war eben zu neugierig, und vorallem zu besorgt, was den ungewöhnlich harschen Ton angieg, um mir den Inhalt dieser angeregten Diskussion entgehen zu lassen. Also spitze ich meine Ohren und lauschte, natürlich ohne es mir anmerken zu lassen, dass ich mich von meiner Aufgabe ablenken lies.


	8. Familliäre Unstimmigkeiten

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

II. Kapitel: Die Jugendjahre

Familliäre Unstimmigkeiten

"Sophia, es wird nun endlich zeit für dich, dein eigenes Leben zu beginnen ", hörte ich meinen Vater mit nachdruck sagen.

"Aber Vater, Mutter, Ich kann nicht gehen! ", die Stimme meiner Schwester klang ungewöhnlich verzweifelt.

So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise war sie doch, selbst meinen Eltern gegenüber, die Ruhe selbst und besaß für ein Mädchen ein schon fast unverschämtes hohes Selbstbewusstsein. Zumindest meinten das meine Eltern regelmäßig. Ich wunderte mich um was es denn eigentlich ging. Die Diskussion schien schon etwas länger im Gange gewesen zu sein.

"Natürlich kannst du das. Alle anderen in deinem Alter und sogar viel jüngere Mädchen als du können das auch!", unterbrachte Mutter meine Schwester harsch. Ich zuckte zusammen. So einen Ton war ich von Mutter nicht gewöhnt, von Vater schon. Ja, Vater...Vater sagte sowieso kaum ein gutes Wort zu uns. Aber Mutter? Langsam wurde mir die Sache unheimlich. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie von Sophias Auszug redeten verhinderte es, dass ich mich wieder beruhigen konnte, als Mutters Stimme wieder sanfter wurde:

"Selbst für die Hässlichen findet sich einer, und wenn es für diese möglich ist, dann für dich wohl erst recht. Für jede junge Frau kommt die Zeit und nun bist du dran. Wir haben einen sehr wohlhabenden...."

"Aber was wird dann aus dem Hof? Was wollt ihr ohne eure fleißige Tochter noch bewirken?", flehte meine Schwester.

"Wir haben immer noch deinen Bruder", antwortete Vater kühl. Ich schluckte als die Sprache auf mich kam., Was sollte das alles bedeuten und was hatte ich damit zu tun? Zitternd den boden anstarrend und das Bündel umklammernd folgte ich weiter dem Gespräch.

"Aber...aber...Nicolai wird euch nie etwas bringen...er sitz doch immer nur über seinen Büchern!", warf Sophia ein. Was?! Ich krallte meine Finger in das Getreide. Was fiel meiner Schwester ein mich nutzlos zu nennen?! Ich und nutzlos?! Na warte....nein...nein Nicolai du musst dich zusammenreisen. Sie dürfen nicht merken, dass du ihnen zuhörst.

"Sei endlich still du dummes Gör!", mein Vater hob drohend seine raue, grobe Hand und lies sie auf ihre Wange runtersausen. Das Klatsch und das aufschluchzen meiner Schwester lies mich zusammenfahren. Doch bevor er nochmal zuschlagen konnte hatte meine Mutter ihn besänftigt:

"Sie wird es schon verstehen. Sophia, wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich, verstehst du?" Ich sah wie meine Schwester nickte. Eine klare durchsichtige Träne rann aus ihrem Auge und über ihre Wange.

Nachdem unsere Eltern das Feld verlassen hatten, fühlte ich mich sicher, lies mein Bündel stehen und ging langsam zu meiner Schwester hinüber. Als sie mich bemerkte meinte sie ärgerlich:

"Was willst du? Geh schnürr das Bündel."

"Ich hab gehört wie Mutter und Vater...mit dir etwas diskutiert haben...", antwortete ich etwas scheu. Ich wollte Sophia nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Sie seufzte geknickte:

"Ach das. Bitte Nicolai lass mich damit in Ruhe. Ich will nicht darüber reden...und...es geht dich auch nichts an. Du verstehst sowas noch nicht", sie drehte sich um. Doch ich, in meiner Kindlichen neugierde, lies nicht locker, ich wollte umbedingt wissen was los war. Also bohrte ich weiter:

"Warum? Ist es etwas schlimmes?" Ich wartete einen Moment, aber Sophia reagierte nicht auf meine Frage, also schloss ich daraus, dass es sich tatsächlich um etwas schlimmes handeln musste. Sie seufzte, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir:

"Es wird Zeit nachhause zu gehen. Hilf mir das Getreide zu tragen."


	9. Eine ungewöhnliche Nacht

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

II. Kapitel: Die Jugendjahre

eine ungewöhnliche Nacht

Am Abend schickte mich meine Mutter wie jeden Tag früh ins Bett, denn sie mochte es nicht, wenn wir abends die Kerzen brennen liesen, die das Zimmer verrußten. Allerdings schickte sie seltsamerweise nur mich zum Schlafen, währrend normalerweise wir alle zusammen ins Bett gingen. Als ich nachfragte, wieso Sophia denn aufbleiben sollte, meinte meine Mutter, dass ihr meine Schwester noch helfen musste. Ich wunderte mich zwar, aber ich hielt es für besser keine Nachforschungen anzustellen, hätte ich doch damit meine Mutter noch verärgert im schlimmsten Fall.

Deswegen legte ich mich brav hin und schloss die Augen, was mir nicht viel brachte, denn ich merkte schon ziemlich früh, dass einschlafen so gut wie unmöglich war. Zu sehr lies mich das, was ich heute mitbekommen hatte, grübeln. Worüber redeten hier alle? Weshalb regten sie sich so auf? Unruhig starrte ich an die Decke. Es schien gar ein Geheimnis zu sein, von welchem ich nichts mitbekommen sollte. Aber was konnte so geheim sein? Ach...es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Ich würde es wohl schon früh genug herausfinden. So gab ich das Grübeln also auf und widmete mich lieber meinen Büchern. Das war mir sinnvoller als wach im Bett zu liegen.

Irgendwann musste mich dann wohl doch der Schlaf übermannt haben, denn als ich aufwachte war die Kerze, welche ich mir heimlich angezündet hatte und die mir als Lichtquelle diente, schon fast ganz heruntergebrannt. Ich blickte in dem schwachen Licht herum...die Küche war, bis auf meine Wenigkeit, leer. Aber wieso? Wo befand sich meine Schwester? Und wo war die Mutter? Sie konnten doch nicht bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten. Ich streckte mich und gähnte leise. Vielleicht sollte ich nun doch schlafen gehen, nicht dass ich von Mutter oder Sophia überrascht und noch ausgescholten werden würde. Doch Gerade als ich die Kerze auspusten wollte, hörte ich Stimmen und das knarren von Holzdielen. Ich fuhr herum. War hier jemand in unserem Haus? Einbrecher? Nein, das hätte ich früher bemerkt, dann hätten die Tiere angeschlagen. Doch wenn es kein Einbrecher war, was dann? Geister? Dämonen?

"Ach was, Nicolai reis dich zusammen!", wies ich mich selbst streng zurecht,

"Sowas wie Geister gibt es doch garnicht. Das ist außerhalb jeglicher Ratio!" Aber was war es dann? Bildete ich mir die Stimmen etwa nur ein? Doch nein! Da waren die Stimmen schon wieder. Oder war es gar der Wind? Nein, der Wind konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn die Worte waren klar und deutlich. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und leichter Furcht nahm ich den Kerzenhalter und schlich leise die Treppe, versuchend nicht auf die knarrenden Stellen zu treten, hinauf, zu dem Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern, woher die Stimmen eindeutig zu kommen schienen. Ich legte eines meiner Ohren an die hölzerne Türe um besser verstehen zu können.

Es stellte sich zu meiner Überraschung heraus, dass die beiden Stimmen meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester gehörten. Mein Vater war anscheinend nicht zuhause, sonst hätte er sich an dem Gespräch beteiligt. Aber warum waren die beiden anderen so spät Nachts noch auf? Diese Umstände fachten meine Wissbegierde nun erst recht an. Ich lugte durch das Schlüsselloch um besser sehen zu können. Aber was ich dort sah warf noch mehr Fragen auf, als das es klären konnte.


	10. Hochzeitsvorbereitung

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

II. Kapitel: die Jugendjahre

Hochzeitsvorbereitung

Durch den engen Türspalt, in welchem heute Nacht anscheinend zufällig kein Schlüssel zum Absperren des Zimmers steckte, konnte ich die Silhoutten meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester in dem flackernden Kerzenschein beleuchteten Raum erkennen. Ich kniff etwas meine Augen zu um besser sehen zu können. Mutter hatte ein langes Band in der Hand und hielt es um diverse Körperteile Sophias. Es schien gar als würde sie ihre Maße nehmen. Tatsächlich, meine Annahme bestätigte sich, denn als nächsten Schritt steckte Mutter mit Nadeln die gemessenen Abstände an einem fein verzierten weißen Kleid absteckte. Als nächstes nahm sie eine Haube mit einem Schleier und probierte sie meiner Schwester an.

Ich fragte mich was das alles sollte. Woher kam dieses Kleid? Warum musste meine Schwester es anprobieren? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Familienmitglied es tragend gesehen zu haben. Aber es musste ein besonderes Gewand sein, denn, wie mir schon aufgefallen war, schien aus einem viel feineren Stoff gefertigt zu sein, als die Kleider welche die Leute unseres Standes für gewöhnlich trugen.

Erneut begann ich mich auf das Gesehen im Schlafzimmer zu konzentrieren. Ich konnte vernehmen wie Mutter zu Sophia sprach:

"Schatz, ich erinner mich noch genau wie du als kleines Mädchen, vor beinahe 10 Jahren mich batest dir von meiner Hochzeit zu erzählen. Und nun mein geliebtes, reizendes Töchterchen wird für dich alles war, was ich dir damals auch über mich erzählt habe. Ach, du wirst wunderbar in diesem Kleid aussehen. Glaub mir, die anderen Mädchen werden vor Neid erblassen und sich wünschen bei ihrer Hochzeit ein genauso hübsches Kleid zu tragen."

Mutter lächelte. Meine Schwester hingegen senkte nur ihren Kopf. Es schien mir gar als würde sie betrübt sein. Als wäre ihr das Herz ausgerissen worden blickte sie starr und leer vor sich hin. Ich verstand zunächst den unbeholfenen Ausdruck ihrer Braunen Augen nicht. Hochzeit, wieso redete Mutter von...doch da dämmerte es mir! Plötzlich verstand ich all diese Verborgenheit. Nun erkannte ich was es mit dem nächtlichen Aufbleiben auf sich hatte!

Erschrocken fuhr ich von der Tür zurück. Hatte sie wirklich gesagt Hochzeit? Hat sich mein übermüdeter und von kindlicher Neugierde geplagter Geist nicht nur verhört? Sollte das etwa wirklich heißen Sophia, mein herzallerliebstes Schwesterchen, weilches mir bei soviel beigestanden hatte, sollte heiraten und von hier wegziehen? Das war nicht möglich. Das war auf keinen Fall möglich! Nein ich musste etwas falsch verstanden haben. Und so lauschte ich angestrengt weiter.

Sophias Stimme hörte sich richtig kläglich an, als sie jammerte:

"Mutter verzeih mir diese schändlichen Worte doch...",in Ihren Worten lag ein Zittern,

"Ich kann nicht verstehen wie ihr mich loshaben wollen könnt! Ich kann nicht ohne euch sein. Diese Leere wird mich in mein Verderben stürzen. Mich, ich mich alleine der rauen Gewalt eines mir fremden Mannes hingeben. Ich...ich werde die ganze Zeit über weinen und klagen, bis ihr euch besinnt und mich wieder zurückholt! Und werdet ihr das nicht tun dann werde ich meines Lebens nicht mehr glücklich und meinem Mann, selbst wenn er noch so gütig ist, keine Freude machen."

"Nein hört man denn sowas!", meine Mutter schlug entsetzt über die Worte ihrer Tochter die Hände über den Kopf zusammen, "Kind! Weinen sollst du doch vor deinem neuen Leben..."

"Ohja das werde ich. Ich werde weinen bis ich vergehe!", unterbrach Sophia sie teils schluchzend, teils grämend. Mutter klang verzweifelt was sie mit der Sturrheit ihrer Tochter denn noch anstellen sollte. Schließlich ermahnte sie sie:

"Kind so kann das nicht weitergehen. Du weist doch was die Leute von jungen unverheiraten Frauen halten!"

Eine lange Zeit der Stille folgte. Meine Schwester war auf einen Stuhl gesunken und weinte leise. Mutter nahm ihre kleine, zarte Hand. Eine Weile schwieg auch sie. Doch dann flüsterte sie, sodass ich es kaum vernehmen konnte:

"Nun sei doch nicht traurig Sophia. Deine Hochzeit wird ein wunderbares Fest, bei dem die Klezmorim und Badchen zum Tanz aufspielen werden. So viel tanzen wirst du nie wieder in deinem Leben", ja meine Mutter versuchte sie zu trösten. Aber was sollte das schon für ein Trost sein? Musikanten gab es auch anderswo. Doch ganz gegenteilig zu was ich erwartet hab schien meine Schwester in Resignation zu ihrem bisherigen Wesen zu fallen:

"Du hast recht Mutter. Ich sollte nicht trübsal blasen. Ich will euch eine Freude machen und eine artige Tochter sein"

Ich erschrak. Meine Schwester musste sich wehren sie konnte das doch nicht zulassen! Sie durfte doch uns nicht verlassen um zu jemanden zu gehen den sie noch nicht einmal kannte! Aber doch..., sie lies es zu. Ich fühlte mich am Boden zerstört. Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Wie konnte sie mich, ihren Bruder, nur so im Stich lassen? Doch die Stimme meiner Mutter unterbrach meine Gedanken:

"Genau tu dies Kind. Und lass dir von mir noch ein paar gute Ratschläge geben", dann begann sie aufzuzählen. Meine Ohren nahmen nur noch den Brei der Wörter auf ohne wirklich zuzuhören. Zu sehr brannte mir noch der Gedanke, dass Sophia bald weg war im Kopf.

"Vergiss nicht dem Rabbi genau zuzuhören. Er wird dich lehren wie du eine gute Ehe zu führen hast." Ich zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten. Meine Mutter hörte ja immer auf den Rabbi! Niemals, aber auch wirklich niemals hätte jemand aus unserer Familie gewagt seinen Worten zu widersprechen. Niemals!

Doch um ehrlich zu sein war Rabbi kein weiser Mann. Ich war fest davon überzeugt. Und ich wusste, er redete nur das nach, was ihm andere gesagt hatten oder er in der Tora gelesen hatte. Seine Ratschläge waren auch mehr lästige Regeln anstatt Lebenshilfen. Man konnte sich doch nie im Leben an so viele Regeln halten. Uns wurde gelehrt und gelehrt und gelehrt, und doch schaffte es kaum einer von uns alles einzuhalten.

Währrend ich so dachte, redete meine Mutter in einem endloss scheinenden Wortfluss weiter:

"Und wenn du und dein Bräutigam unter der Chupe stehen, vergiss nicht dich angemessen zu verhalten.", Die Chupe, das war eine Art Wandloses Dach, dass das spätere Haus der Verheirateten darstellen sollte. Das wusste ich, denn ich war schonmal auf einer Hochzeit gewesen. Damals hatte die Tochter eines Freundes meines Vaters geheiratet und unsere Familie war eingeladen.

"Auch später", so fuhr Mutter fort, "wenn du mit deinem Mann allein bist, rede nur wenn er dich etwas fragt. Und wehe dir wenn du dich nicht von ihm fernhältst", Der Ton ihrer Stimme als sie auf meine Schwester einredete hatte beinahe etwas bedrochliches.

Doch diese, die bis jetzt alles schweigend mitangehört hatte, lachte beinahe empörtz auf:

"Ach Mutter bitte. Davor brauchst du mich nun wirklich nicht ermahnen. Du weist doch, ich bin anständig und würde auch nie daran denken so etwas schändliches zu tun." Mutter seufzte:

"Ich weis mein Kind, ich weis. Aber man muss eben sicher gehen. Doch ich kenne dich ja und kann dir vetrauen. Doch eines noch, Liebling, das Wichtigste. Nach dem Essen wirst du allein der Mittelpunkt eines jeden Blickes sein, denn dann wirst du den Mitswe-tants ausführen. Und wenn der dir nicht gelingt, weis der Herr wie sich euer Schicksal jemals wieder zum Guten wenden soll"

Augenrollend hatte ich Mutters letzten Satz wahrgenommen. Wie ja auch so viele der Erwachsenen war meine Mutter schrecklich abergläubisch. So glaubte sie, dass wenn bei diesem Tanz der Tänzer in Kontak mit der Braut gerät, die Hochzeit verdorbein wäre und das Brautpaar nie ein glückliches Leben erwarten würde. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es sich dabei um Unsinn handelte. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich bei dem gedanken daran dennoch ein mulmiges Gefühl hattei und meiner Schwester wünschte, dass sie dieses wirklich schwierige Ritual bestehen würde.

Doch was nützen mir diese Wünsche noch? Nun war doch sowieso jeglicher Hopfen und Malz verloren. Sie würde uns verlassen und es würde nichts geben was sie davon abhalten konnte! Betrübt schlich ich zurück in mein Bett. Das Schicksal der Familie war also besiegelt. Meine Schwester würde tatsächlich von hier weggehen müssen. Aber warum nur? Wieso konnte sie denn nicht hierbleiben? Wieso musste sie heiraten? Sie schien ihren Ehemann nicht einmal zu kennen. Aber wenn sie dann weg war, was sollte dann nur aus mir werden? Sie war die einzige Person, an die ich mich wenden konnte, wenn ich Probleme hatte. Zu meinen Eltern hätte ich damit doch nie gehen können. Ich verstand die Gründe für Sophias Gehen nicht, ich verstand sie wirklich nicht.


	11. Der erste innere Bruch

Nicolai Technikus - ein Leben

II. Kapitel: die Jugendjahre

Der erste innere Bruch

Die Tage der Hochzeitsfeier waren Tage der Befremdheit. Obwohl alles so ausgelassen und fröhlich schien schaffte ich es nicht mich mit der ganzen Stimmung zu indentifizieren. So sehr ich auch versuchte mich dem Verhalten meiner Familie und dem der Gäste anzupasen, sah ich in dieser Feier ja doch keinen Sinn. Es war ein falsches Spiel! Eine Komödie! Keiner schien wirklich glücklich zu sein, und wenn sie es doch waren, dann dachten sie dabei nicht wirklich an die Gefühle der Braut oder an die der Familie. Nein, es ging den Gästen doch nur um das Fest, um das Essen und die Musik. Dass hierbei ein enges soziales Bündnis zerissen wurde, das interessierte keinen.

Und dann auch noch Sophias Ehemann. Ich begnete ihm mit Schrecken, und ich bin mir sicher meine Schwester musste noch mehr Ängste durchgestanden haben. Ich konnte nicht viel von ihm Erkennen, wirkte er doch mehr wie ein Schrank als wie ein Mensch. Aber seine Stimme, so tief und rau, so...grob. Die donnerte noch länger in meinen Ohren. Arme Sophia. Meine arme Sophia! Was hatte man ihr da nur angetan!

Doch nicht nur ihr. Ich, ich selber hätte auch nie gedacht, dass es jemals so weit mit mir kommen konnte, doch nachdem meine Schwester weggezogen war, war ich nicht mehr ich selber. Wir waren uns zwar ständig in den Haaren gelegen, von Kindesbeinen auf, war ich schon verschiedener Meinung mit ihr gewesen, aber dennoch fehlte sie mir, denn sie war meine Schwester. Sie war mein Ein und Alles. Und dies hatte ich nun verloren. Diese unerträgliche Traurigkeit in mir wuchs und wuchs, und legte sich wie ein Schloss um mein Selbst. Mittlerweile war mein Kummer über den Verlust meiner Schwester so groß, dass ich mich ganz in meine Bücher zurückgezogen hatte. Nichts mehr gab es um mich herum, keine Familie, keine Natur, und sogar jegliche Form der Nahrungsaufnahme konnte ich nur noch verweigern.

Meine Eltern waren über meinen Zustand, auch seelischer Natur, sehr besorgt. Sie versuchten mit allen Mitteln mir zu helfen über die Situation hinwegzukommen, doch nichts von dem was sie taten konnte bis zu mir vordringen. Ich hatte mich abgekapselt. Selbst dem Arzt fiel es schwer an den mittlerweilen 12 jährigen Jungen, der ich war, heranzukommen. Doch meiner Verkapselung zum trotz verlangten meine Eltern von mir, ihnen bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Doch ihre Bitten, ihre Befehle lies ich nicht einmal bis zu mir vordringen. Was nütze mir der Hof? Was nützten mir meine Eltern? Was war übrig geblieben von dieser Familie, wenn doch sowieso niemand hier war, der mich zumindest etwas verstand und zu dem ich sprechen konnte.

Das einzige was mich etwas von meinem Kummer ablenken, der einzigen Sache der ich mich hingeben und öffnen konnte war meine Bildung. Jetzt da ich erkennen musste, dass jedem aus meiner Familie die gleiche Zukunft entgegenblickte, hatte ich mich fest entschlossen das zumindest was mich betraff zu ändern. Und dafür musste ich mich auf meine, schon immer in meinem Gehirn wie ein Keil festsitzende, Berufung konzentrieren.

Dies bedeutete die Schule abzuschließen und zu studieren, koste es was es wolle. Und ich wusste dies würde sehr viel Kosten. Womögliche würde ich ein Stipendium nötigen haben oder eine sonstige finanzielle unterstützung. Meine ganzen Gedanken kreisten 24 Stunden um das Gleiche: Bildung und Kummer, Bildung und Kummer. Lebenswichtige Tätigkeiten wie Schlafen, Essen und sogar soziale Kontakte kamen mir dabei als Zeitverschwendung vor und mussten umbedingt so oft es ging vermieden werden.

Meine Eltern beobachteten meine Entwicklung immer kritischer und drohten mir schließlich:

"Wenn du so weitermachst, Nicolai wirst du keine Zukunft mehr haben!"

Doch ich ignorierte sie. Diese Narren! Was wussten sie schon von meiner Zukunft? Sie hatten mir schon meine Schwester genommen, nun sollten sie nicht auch noch meine Träume bekommen. Meine Träume die mir alles verbliende waren. Diese Besessenheit in Form von Bildung und Isolation meine Schmerzen zu kompensieren war das einzige welches mir noch half mir selber nicht nach meinem noch jungen Leben zu trachten. Manchmal machte mich der Gedanke daran krank. Dann blieb ich oft tagelang im Bett, unfähig mich aufzurappeln, starr, nur innerlich weinend aus Furcht vor meinen eigenen Gedanken.

So zog ein Jahr an mir vorbei. Es verstrich ein weiteres. Und selbst nach dem dritten Jahr war meine Trauer und die Wut auf meine Eltern nicht verflogen. Die einzigen Orte an denen ich mich noch aufhielt war meine Ecke in der Küche und die Schule. Und es wäre wohl schon so früh zuende gegangen wenn....ja wenn nicht dieser verhängnisvollen Tag im Juli 1897 gewesen wäre. Denn an diesem Tag hatte ich die Begegnung die mein bisheriges Leben völlig verändern, fast sogar auf den Kopf stellen würde, die Begegnung mit meiner ersten Liebe.


End file.
